Angel of Darkness
by DarkDemon01
Summary: Amu Hinamori, a used girl, shoulder length pink hair. Only 14 and her mother and father both have given her up to a company called Blue Moon, because of her father's debt hadn't been repaid, when she was only 12.
1. Chapter 1

Angel Of Darkness

Amu Hinamori, a used girl, shoulder length pink hair. Only 14 and her mother and father both have given her up to a company called Blue Moon, because of her father's debt hadn't been repaid, when she was only 12. She left all of her friend without a goodbye, they don't know where she is or what happened. All she has left is her chara's Su, Ran, Miki, Dia, Yumi, and Yuki . She is cold and heartless to everyone, learned how to be alone and deal with it, doesn't care much for anyone. What if one day, all that changes… too bad, that's an "if", this isn't any fairytale with a happy ending, this is reality. Reality, rarely a happy ending, just surprises…

Disclaimer: I don't own SC

Amu was getting up for home-schooling. Because Blue Moon doesn't want her in cmtact with any other human, she is home-schooled. "Amu-sama, it is time for home-schooling pease hurry up." A voice called over the intercom in her room. There were bar on the room's windows and locks on the door so she couldn't escape.

Her job at Blue Moon, was to try and find the embryo, like most companies, she has competition. Easter, they are also looking or the Embryo, is she doesn't find the embryo she has to destroy the unneeded eggs.

Now, for information on he charas. Ran, she is an athletic person, Miki, She is an artistic person, Su, she is a cook or house maid type thing, Dia, she is a singer, Yumi she has devil wings and a tail and is a trouble maker, Yuki, she is a calm an peaceful person, she has angel wings and a halo.

She walked down the hall to her home-school. Her uniform was just like Utau's.

Home school went good enough. When she was done, she walked to the room, where her new mission would be told to her.

She knocked on the door. 'Yes, Amu-chan, come in.' A voice called. She entered, "How are you Gosick?" Amu asked sitting down in a chair. "good, but I need to talk to you about your new mission." he said. Amu nodded. 'Your next concert will be in two days, until then you are to go sing in the park to find the embryo." he said. Amu nodded. 'You are dismissed." he said to her. Amu got up and left.

'Amu-chan, are you going to do it?" Yuki asked. Amu nodded, "I have to, or else they'll hurt Ami, and Papa." She said. Yumi stepped in, " Are you going to let him order you around like that, even if you don't do it, he'll never know." She said. "oh, he'll know." A voice said. "hello Yuiki-san (not related to Yaya in anyway)." Amu said. "hello, you better do the park thing, if you want to break free, the moment you find the embryo is the moment we all are free.' She said. Amu nodded, "I understand." Yuiki nodded, "Go." She said.

Amu walked towards the park, when she got there she saw a boy with midnight blue hair with 4 other people, one with blonde hair, one with brown, one with a light brown, one with long blonde, and one with purple hair. They all had charas. She just ignored them and walked past them. "Amu-chi?" A voice called from behind. Amu turned around to see Yaya. "Yaya?" She said fighting back the tears. "Amu-chi!" Sha screamed giving her a hug.

Amu hugged back. "where did you go?" yaya asked. Amu froze. She backed away from Yaya. "Amu-chi?" Yaya asked. "Yaya, pease don't tell the others." Amu said. "What?" Yaya asked. Amu ran away, leaving Yaya there dumbfounded.

Amu ran quite a ways. She finally stopped when she reached the place where she saw Ikuto play his violin a couple years back. "Perfect." She smirked. She climbed on to it. People started gathering around her, "That's the famous Amu Hinamori!" They started saying.

"Angel of darkness" Amu chanted. A pair of black devil wings appeared on her back and devil tail appeared on her.

"Darkness Dash!" She screamed as a black glow formed off her wings and made all the people's heart eggs turn into x-eggs. She frowned, no embryo.

"Rod of Darkness" She said as a black pod appeared in her hand. She was about to destroy the eggs when the guardians saw her.

"Amu-chan." Tadase said shocked.

"My heart: unlock!" They screamed as they all character transformed.

Amu looked at them, "So kiddy-king and the gang finally showed up, good thid was getting boring." She smirked.

"MY heart: Unlock!" Amu said. She transformed with Yuki. She had white wings the size of utau's except they were black, she could change the color depending on the was she wanted to use the chara's power. She had an outfit just likuta's except it was black instead of pinkish-white. She also had a black halo.

"character transformation: Amulet Dark Angel!" She said.

"Long time no see? Huh, Utau?" She smirked.

"Amu, what happened?" utau said. " Ask the people who gave me up!" Amu screamed. "They never cared, otherwise I wouldn't be here, they just had to give me up didn't! Didn't they?" She screamed. "Amu.." Ikuto called from behind. Amu looked, "What?" She spat. "We can help." he said. "No! NO you can't!" Amu screamed.], "No one can help me, you want to help me?E Help me find the embryo, the moment I find it is the moment I'm free!" She screamed.

"Dark feather storm!" Amu screamed as lack feathers attacked the gang. "easy!" Amu said. "Dark wing!" She screamed as she flapped her wings and the cause feathers to fal of her wings and break the eggs. She smirked, "ta-ta!" she said as she wrapped her wings around her body and she disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel of darkness

Me: okay, first off, I love the reviews I've been getting! :D thank you to the first two who reviewed, you can thank them for this chapter! Also every two reviews I get I'll update!

Ikuto: yeah yeah, just so the disclaimer

Amu: Demon doesn't friggin own SC or any other friggin thing metioned in the story except the friggin plot!

Me: whoa feisty O.O

Ikuto: I like it!

Amu flew through the city with her wigs, "Amu-chan, are you okay?" Miki asked. Amu nodded sadly, "I'm going to miss them." She said. She landed on top of the Blue Moon building, She decided to take a nap there, it was only 3:00 in the afternoon. She laid down (her chara nari was undone), and fell asleep. Little did she know, a certain blue-haired fiend was watching her.

'Ikuto~nya? What are we ding" Yoru asked. "Watching her, I guess, I need to know why she's like this." Ikuto said. Yoru nodded.

Some one came out of the building, "Amu-sama, change of plans, you're going to be playing at the Seiyo Middle school fundraiser remember the guardians are there so be one guard.' The girl said. Amu got up and nodded, "will I have to wear the wig and contacts?" Amu asked. The girl nodded, "Otherwise, you'll be noticed." The girl said. "Thank you Yuiki-san, so when are we leaving?" Amu asked. "In 10 mins , we are doing the makeup there." Yuiki-san explained. Amu nodded and got up to leave. They went inside the building and went to the limo and off to Seiyo Middle School.

"Yoru, we're going." Ikuto said, Yoru nodded.

(TIME SKIPPY)

Amu arrived at the fundraiser, wearing green contacts and a black waist length wig that was in two high pony tails (like utau's just with those colors).

She stepped out of the Limo, the next thing you hear is a bunch of girls and bys screaming "Hinamori Amu!" . Amu just smiled and waved.

They made it to the auditorium, "Okay, students are you ready, for, Black Angel (Amu)?" The students cheered.

"Okay! When I say black, you say angel! Black!' The audience cheered, "Angel!" "Okay when I clap my hands the lights will go off, she will be here and I'll be gone, One Two Three!" He said as he clapped and the light s went out.

After 30 seconds, Amu walked out as Black Amgel. "Hello Seiyo Middle school!" Amu cheered. I am so happy to be here!" She lied, she didn't want to be reminded of what she left behind. "Okay to kick the show off, I'm going t sing my hit single, angel of darkness!" Amu said as she motioned for the msic to start.

_**Angel Of Darkness Angel Of Darkness The World Is In Your Hand But I Will Fight Until The EndAngel Of Darkness Angel Of Darkness **_

Amu chara changed and brought out her black wings._**Don't Follow Your Command But I Will Fight And I Will Stand When Darkness Falls Pain Is All The Angel Of Darkness Will Leave Behind But I Will Fight The Love Is Lost Beauty And Light Have Vanished From Garden Of Delight The Dreams Are Gone Midnight Has Come The Darkness Is Our New Kingdom Yeah, Yeah Angel Of Darkness Angel Of Darkness The World Is In Your Hand But I Will Fight Until The End Angel Of Darkness Angel Of Darkness Don't Follow Your Command But I Will Fight And I Will Stand Hunt Goes On Deep In The Night Time To Pray Down On Your Knees You Can't Hide From Thee Eternal Light Until My Last Breath I Will Fight I Will Fight I Will Fight I Will Fight I Will Fight I Realize The Stars They Die Darkness Has Fallen In Paradise But Well Be Strong And We Will Fight Against The Creatures Of The Night Angel Of Darkness Angel Of DarknessThe World Is In Your Hand But I Will Fight Until The End Angel Of Darkness Angel Of Darkness Don't Follow Your Command But I Will Fight And I Will Stand **_

The audience was passed out with X-eggs everywhere, Amu smirked.

'Ikuto." Utau said. He nodded.

"My Heart Unlock!" Ikuto and Utau said at the same time.

Utau used Eru to Chara Nari. "Character transformation: Seraphic Charm!" Utau said.

"Chaarcter Transformation: Black lynx!" Ikuto said.

"Character Transformation: Amulet Dark Angel!" Amu screamed.

"So, did the school miss me?' She asked causually waking towards Tadase and the others that were standing in the doorway with their mouths open. "What's a matter Kiddy-king? Cat got your tongue?' Amu asked playfully.

Tadase blushed. "AMU-CHI! CUT THE CRAP! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" They turned around to see Yaya crying. "yaya." Amu said. "Amu-chan, you can't." Miki said. "Yoru.." She said sadly looking at Ikuto. "Miki I'm sorry." Amu said.

"Dark Wing!" Amu screamed. Black wings fell off her wings and onto the unneeded eggs, breaking them. "What has happened to you, Amu!" Ikuto screamed, "You used to be so down-to-earth and loving, now you're,... evil, I hate what you have become!' he screamed.

Amu let the tears flow, "Ikuto, remember how you wouldn't leave Easter, because they would hurt Utau and you mom?" Amu asked. He nodded. 'well that's what it's like for me, if I don't do what they want me to do, they'll hurt Ami and papa, they already killed mama." She said, "You think I like doing this? NO" She screamed. He wings and chara nari slowly turned back to white. "If I wanted t this, why would Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia be here?" She asked. " I am very sorry, but, my family needs me." Amu said wrapping the wings around her body and disappearing.

Me: plz R &R :D

Ps. I love all the people that have reviewed any of my stories, you have given me inspiration! :'D

Thank you :D


	3. Chapter 3

Angel of Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own SC or any of the songs included

"Okay, so she is a new enemy, we need a plan. Since blue moon seems to be holding her captive, we are going to have to infiltrate the Blue Moon building to try and get her back." Kairi said. "yes, but there is a chance she could really be doing this for her family." tadase said. "King, that is true, but she doesn't want to do this, so technically that is being help captive." Kairi said. Tadase nodded.

"Either way, she hasn't been transforming with her original Charas, maybe she doesn't want to use them , because she'll just purify the eggs instead if destroying them." Kukai said. "True." Tadase said.

He sighed, "well we will talk more about this tomorrow, dismissed." he said getting up and leaving.

(WITH AMU)

"Okay, Hinamori-san, your next concert is in 3 hours. Be prepared for the Embryo, this is the biggest cinsert you will ever have, so be prepared." Gosick said. Amu nodded. "Dismissed." Gosick said as he watched Amu leave.

"Amu-chan, lets go get ready." Yuiki said (her manager). Amu nodded and followed Yuiki.

"Okay, I will leave you to get dressed." Yuiki said as she shut the door to the dressing room.

Amu dressed in a white shirt with a black vest over it, a black skirt that was mid-thigh length, black flats, and her black wig and green contacts. "Done." She said walking out to Yuiki. She nodded, "to the limo." She said leading her to the limo.

"You are going to be performing with your new album, "Dark Wing". "Yuiki said, "It is your top selling with, Angel of Darkness, Moonlight Shadow, and your upbeat songs, Honey and Bad Apple." Yuiki said, "Luckily, you only need to sing one to get the X-eggs to reveal themselves." Yuiki said. Amu nodded, "I'll sing…. Moonlight Shadow." Amu said, Yuiki nodded.

When they arrived, Amu snuck to the entrance with security guards following her. "Ami the show starts in 30 minutes so get ready. Amu nodded and walked into the dressing room to put her hair up, she put her hair up like Utau's hair except hers is black. "Done." She said walking towards the stage.

She walked on stage and the crowd went insane screaming, Amu!" Over and over again. Amu faked smiled, 'Hello my beautiful Fans! Are you ready for an awesome concert?" She asked. They cheered. "Okay, to kick the show off we're going to sing Moonlight shadow!" She said signaling the music to start. The music started.

_**The last that ever she saw himCarried away by a moonlight shadowHe passed on worried and warningCarried away by a moonlight in a river last saturday nightFar away on the other was caught in the middle of a desperate fightAnd she couldn't find how to push throughThe trees that whisper in the eveningCarried away by a moonlight shadowSing a song of sorrow and grievingCarried away by a moonlight shadowAll she saw was a silhouette of a gunFar away on the other was shot six times by a man on the runAnd she couldn't find how to push throughI stayI prayI see you in heaven far awayI stayI prayI see you in heaven far awayFour am in the morningCarried away by a moonlight shadowI watched your vision formingCarried away by a moonlight shadowStar was light in a silvery nightFar away on the other sideWill you come to talk to me this nightBut she couldn't find how to push throughI stayI prayI see you in heaven far awayI stayI prayI see you in heaven far awayFar away on the other in the middle of a hundred and fiveThe night was heavy but the air was aliveBut she couldn't find how to push throughCarried away by a moonlight shadowCarried away by a moonlight shadowFar away on the other side. **_

Amu stopped singing to see the hearts eggs that were now floating about.

"Character Transformation: Lunatic Charm!"

"Character Transformation: Sky jack!"

"Character transformation : Platinum Royal!"

"Character Transformation: Samurai Soul"

'Character Transformation: Dear baby!"

"Character transformation: Clown Drop!"

"Character Transformation: Black Lynx"

The Chara transformations came from the back of the room. Amu looked back to see the guardians, "So you finally arrived huh? Kiddy King?' Amu smirked.

"Character Transformation: Amulet Devil!"

Amu called as a black devil tail and wings appeared on her back, she was wearing a outfit like Utau's Lunatic Charm except it was black, and she had a black scythe (she could change the color depending on how she wanted to use the power).

"Dashie Dashie Rubber Duckies!" yaya called as the duckies hit the eggs causing them to crack revealing the x-charas.

"So many!' Amu said, even she was surprised. "Ran, there are so many and no embryo, maybe just this one." Amu said. Ran nodded and smiled.

"Character Transformation: Amulet Heart!' Amu called, everyone looked at Amu and smiled. "Heart Rod!' Amu called as the rod appeared in her hand. She threw the rod around the charas and catching it.

'negative Heart: LOCK ON!" Amu called. "Open heart!' Amu called. The charas were purified and went into their eggs.

"Amu-ch-" Rima started but got caught off by Amu, "I'm sorry guys that was a one time thing so bye." She said running away crying.


	4. Chapter 4

Angel of darkness

Pt: 1 of 2 in chapter 4

Me: okay for part of this chapter 1 will be answering you reviews or just commenting onthem :D

Me: okay, starting with chapter one:

To :DarkFaerie01: I really apperciate your support, and reading my story ^.^, angel of arkness is one of my favorite song too :D

To: anime-lover211: thx for reading :D, I'll update more

To: alchemistlover14: I like writing about the dark side of Amu, I got tired of Amu being the damsel in distress and goody goody so decided to give her a more of a dark side to stand up for herself,

Chapter 2

To: shippofan2k : I'm glad you like my story, thx for reading :D

To: 1999: thx for reading

To: Addimison2: Not to be rude but it is an angst, but it gets better so no worries, also I'm thinking of adding a happy ending and considering your idea :D

To: Darkfaerie01: thx for reading :D

To: Dea (for all the comments) Thx for treading :D I enjoy getting reviews

To: Addimison2: sorry, it is sad but it'll get better :D

To: Alchemistlover14: *SPOILER* don't worry Amu just thinks that

To: KONATAISMS9109 (for all the comments) tha for the advice, I'm sorry for the bad grammar, I type way to fast so I'll end up messing up sometimes, and the home-school thing doesn't offend anyone ;~; I'll feel horrible. I know Amu s like Utau, I just can't describe her outfits good, so for now I'm using her as a base line thing, I will try harder to make Amu more like an individual instead of like Utau. Also Yesh, I love Vocaloid so I had to put some in there :D, Honey is awesome, you will see more Vocaloid in all y series :D sorry for it being short ; ~; but thx for the reviews :D

Me: okay sot thats all of them for this story :D, thank you for the reviews soooooooooooooooooooo much! I love all my fans thank you very much! :D

I'll post the second pat of this chapter on suday so until them my dear fans (I'm working on the Lost Secrets chapter right now) :D peace, around the world, for generations :D


	5. Chapter 5

Angel of Darkness

Pt: 2 of 2 in chapter 4

Me: I sprained my ankle over the weekend so couldn't post this chapter yesterday ^-^' please forgive me ;~;

Oh, and I give credit for part of tis chapter to Addimision2, she gave me some of the idea :D.

Disclaimer: I don't own SC or the songs mentioned :P

Amu ran back to Blue Moon's building, also where she lives. When she entered the building she was escorted to her room. When she got to her room, she flopped down on her bed with a sigh. 'WAH! I'm so tired!" She said to her charas. "Amu-chan, you shouldn't push yourself~desu" Su said. Amu nodded, "I understand but I want to leave from this hell-hole. I'm just a puppet, controlled against my will." She said. "Amu-chan, Gosick isn't here today, he wentt on a business trip. We all know the guards don't do their job right whenever he's gone." Miki suggested. "Miki, you're right!" Amu said now happy. "I can just sneak out!" She said excited. "Go! Go ! Amu-chan!' Ran cheered. Amu smiled, "thanks!"

Amu took off her Black Angel outfit and put on her regular outfit, it was a black skirt, black and red thigh high socks, black shoes, a red long sleeve shirt with a black vest. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail and she had the X clip in her hair. She walked outside her room, I guess they didn't lock it this time, she smirked. She walked down thr hall, she spotted one of the guards. "ran, chara change." Amu said. "Hop, Step, Jump.' She chanted as she jumped up and over the guard as he was texting. "Really, why do they get paid?" She thought.

Amu ran outside the building and into the city, "Yes! Finally I'm out!" She thought. "Amu-chan, where to now?' Miki asked. 'Well, it's been awhile since I've had ramen." Amu said. "Lets go!" Yumi said, she loves Ramen. They walked down the street to the ramen shop.

They walked in, "One bowl of spicy ramen." Amu said to the chef person deal whatever it is (lol). They nodded and gave her a bowl of ramen, she walked to an empty table and sat down and ate the ramen.

'Okay! All customers, tonight is karaoke night! Who's first?" They announcer called. Amu-chan, go for it." Miki said. Amu nodded. "I will." She said standing up. "Awesome! Come on up," He said, 'So, what's you name?' He asked. "Amu." She said. "cool, so what song and you singing for us today?' he asked. "Remedy." She answered. "Isn't that a little fast?" He asked. "Not for me" She said. "Okay." he said signaling for the music to start.

The music started.__

_**I can see you stalking like a predator, I've been here beforeTemptation calls like Adam to the apple but I will not be caught'Cause I can read those velvet eyes and all I see is liesNo more poison killing my emotionI will not be frozen, dancing is my remedy, remedy, ohStop, stop praying 'cause I'm not not playingI'm not frozen, dancing is my remedy, remedy, ohMove while you're watching me, dance with the enemyI've got a remedy oh, uh, oh, uh, ohMove while you're watching me, dance with the enemyHere is my remedy oh, uh, oh, uh, ohSpin me faster like a kaleidoscope, all I've got's the floorYeah, you can try but I've found the antidote, music is the cureSo you can try to paralyze but I know best this timeNo more poison killing my emotionI will not be frozen, dancing is my remedy, remedy, ohStop stop praying 'cause I'm not not playingI'm not frozen, dancing is my remedy, remedy, ohMove while you're watching me, dance with the enemyI've got a remedy oh, uh, oh, uh, ohMove while you're watching me, dance with the enemyHere is my remedy oh, uh, oh, uh, ohDa, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, daDa, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, daAnd when the music fades away I know I'll be okayContagious rhythms in my brain, let it playNo more poison killing my emotionI will not be frozen, dancing is my remedy, remedy, ohStop, stop praying 'cause I'm not not playingI'm not frozen, dancing is my remedy, remedy, ohMove while you're watching me, dance with the enemyI've got a remedy oh, uh, oh, uh, ohMove while you're watching me, dance with the enemyHere is my remedy oh, uh, oh, uh, oh**_

(with Utau and Kukai)

"Kukai you know I'll beat you any day!" Utau teased. 'Nope, you just think that." he said as they walked in the ramen shop. They instantly heard the music, 'Kukai, is that Amu?" Utau said. He nodded, "Look." He said pointing to the stage. They saw Amu singing and dancing t the music. Her charas were eating ramen. The crowd was cheering for her. "Kukai, call the others." Utau said, he nodded bringing his phone and calling them.

Utau walked up to the stage, Amu smiled at her with the same twinkle in her eyes when she was younger. Utau smiled back "woo, Amu!" She screamed._**Move while you're watching me, dance with the enemyI've got a remedy oh, uh, oh, uh, ohMove while you're watching me, dance with the enemyHere is my remedy oh, uh, oh, uh, oh**_

The music stopped and the crowd broke out in cheers! "That was awesome Amu!" the announcer said, "How would like to preform here every night?' he asked. Amu shook her head yes, "absolutely!" She said forgetting about Blue Moon and Gosick. "awesome, I'll see you tomorrow night!" he said as Amu went off stage.

Utau walked up to Amu, "Amu-chan, you really are still your old self." She said. 'Utau, I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you all, it' s just I don't want Ami or Papa to get hurt." She said. "Amu, how di you mom get killed." utau asked.

Amu stayed quiet for a while, " I disobeyed Gosick, they said to find a way to kill the guardians, I said no, so they killed mama." Amu said. "Did he get arrested?' utau asked. "No, he said if I told anyone he would kill papa or Ami." Amu said. 'Oh." utau replied. "That's why you can't tell anyone about this." Amu said. 'Okay." utau nodded."well, I think I;m going to explore the city before the guards realize I'm gone." Amu said "can I come, Kukai is with me too." Utau asked. "n-" Amu got cut off by Utau giving her the puppy eyes, "fine." She sighed.

Utau cheered. "Come on lets go!" Utau said dragging her by the arm outside. When they got outside, Ikuto, tadase, Yaya, Kukai, Rima, Nadahiko, and Kairi were stnding outside waiting for them. 'h, what are you doing here." Amu asked. "Kukai called us." They said. Kukai backed away in fear from the now red with rage Utau. "Amu." Ikuto said Amu looked at him. "I'm sorry, I have to go." She said running away, she couldn't face Ikuto or the others anymore. She ran towards her old house, "It's been so long since I've been here, maybe I'll just sleep here tonight." she thought as she jumped up on her old balcony. "When morning comes I'll just go back to blue moon," She said to herself as she opened her bedroom door and climbed in bed. It is so warm and cozy compared to her old bed and blue moon, she instantly fell asleep.

Me: plz R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Angel of Darkness

Me: my ankle has got sooo much better, I can walk on it, that's a good sign. Also I'm thinking of writing a new story called, "A Castle in the Sky" I'll write the preview after this chapter ^3^. Just tell me if I should or shouldn't write it, in the reviews, it's 8: 17 pm, at 3:00 tomorrow I'll check the reviews to see if I should or not :D thx.

Ikuto: shuddap and write the story already

Amu: *sigh* Demon doesn't own SC

Me: if I did Tadase would burn in the fires of Hel (srry to Tadase fans, I like Kukai and Ikuto better :D)

Ikuto: hehe she likes me more :P

Me: -_-' really?

Ikuto: yep!

Me: some credit goes to Addimison :D

Amu woke up to a bright sun in her eyes. She groaned, then remembered where she was. She shot up, scared to death, "Yumi, why are we here?" She asked. "Because you fell asleep here." Yumi replied plainly. Amu glared, "Duh, but should we go?" Amu asked. Yumi shrugged, "sure." She said. Amu nodded, "Guys lets go." She said putting the eggs in her bag.

Amu opened her bedroom door, She walked out of the house and into the city, going back to Blue Moon.

Amu walked closer to Blue Moon each time she took a step, she was dreading going back there. She turned into a alley, her shortcut. She saw a little e buy with dark lifeless gray eyes. He had an X egg over is head, he was repeating, 'it's impossible?"

Amu walked closer into the alley, no one was around and it wasn't the embryo. "Yuki, you know what to do." Amu said. Yuki nodded.

(with Ikuto and Kukai)

"Kukai, I'm telling you, her parents aren't home." Ikuto said. 'Nah, they've got to be home!' Kukai said. "fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." Ikuto said walking around a corner to the house.

They heard a crash in an alley, Kukai looked in the alley "Ikuto you might want to see this." Kukai said pointing. Ikuto looked and saw Amu with a little boy with an X egg, was she going to destroy it?

(with Amu)

"you shouldn't be out here all alone, it's not safe!" She said. "Yuki character transformation!"

Amu was surrounded by a white light, the humpty lock turned white white wings appeared on her back, a white strapless dress appeared on her, the skirt of the dress was past her knees at the longest, he edges slowly came upwards until it stopped 2 inches above her knees (kinda like a "/" shape), she also a white bow in her hair that had floor-length ribbons. She had one ribbon tied on each arm .She had on white shoes also.

"Character Transformation: Amulet White Angel!' She and Yuki said.

"Angelic Sraff!" Amu said as a white 5 foot high staff with a diamond on top of it appeared in her hands. "Wing Wind!" She swayed the staff ina figure * motion and feathers and a glow began to come out of it. The feathers and glow wrapped around the egg and trapped it. "Negative heart: Lock on! Open heart!' Amu screamed. The egg was purified. Amu un did her chara Change. "Yuki, it's been so long since I've used that much positive power… I fee.. A little weak..' Amu said as she collapsed. Ikto and Kukai ran up to her and picked her up, 'Don't worry Ikuto, she just passed out because of the amount of power she used, it normally happens when she pushes herself to far~ desu" Su said Ikuto nodded.

He picked her up and walked towards his house with Kukai by his side.


	7. Preview

Preview for

A Castle in the Sky

Okay, so we all know the story of Heaven and Hell, Satan tried to take over so he was sent to Hell, or at least that's the story for humans.

The story for 'others' is, Satan tried to take over the throne of heaven because he was jealous of God. One day he tried to take over, God now felt betrayed, so he sent him to hell, that part is true. Although, no one ever said he stayed there. Each 1000 years, God sends 2 angels into the world to watch over one specific area. If the Angel doesn't succeed, he or She is sent back to Heaven, he does this to make sure Satan never tries to escape, if the does occur, if the angels aren't strong enough, the world may end.

This millennium, he sent down only 2 angels, they have been best friends since birth, mainly because they are like siblings, but never a love interest. Souma Kukai and Hinamori Amu. Both of their parents died when they were only 4 years old. Kukai and Amu were sent down to earth for 200 years, each angel only ages 1 year in human years every 100 years.


	8. Chapter 8

Angel of Darkness

Me: OMFG! I'm supposed to have 12 episodes up .

To make up for those 12 episodes this chapter shall be… 35 pages long :D

Ikuto: o.o

Amu: awesome!

Me: *sighs* better get started, I don't own SC

Amu woke up to a warm bed, she knew she hadn't got to Blue Moon and she wasn't In her parents' house. Her eyes shot open, she saw a blue room, "guys where are we?" She asked her charas. "In my room." a voice came from behind, she turned around to see Ikuto sitting in a chair. "why am I here?" She asked. "you passed ot after purifying that x egg." he explained, 'me and Kukai saw you and brought you over here, I carried you, he carried your eggs, Yuki passed out too. Although, I still wonder why did you purify it?" He asked. "It wasn't the embryo, so instead of destroying it, I purified it, I get tired of destroying them, so I purify them when no one is around." Amu explained, "but I guess I was wrong this time." She said jumping out of his bed. He jumped up and opened the door for her, "you do know, I'm going to die when Gosick sees im not in the building, right?" Amu asked.

Ikuto nodded, "that's why you're not going back." he smirked. 'okay, Ikuto, I have a concert today at 3:00, its already 12:00 I need to go.' Amu said. He shook his head, no. "fine, I'll just leave now before you can do anything." Amu said running out of the room and down the stairs, she hid under the stairs when Ikuto ran after her. 'Amu! This isn't funny!" Ikuto said. Amu giggled, its like hide and go seek.

"fine, come out come out wherever you are." ikuto said in a sing-song voice. Amu stifled back a giggle.

Ikuto sighed. He walked past the stairs, where Amu was hiding and said, "oh, I wonder where she went.' Sarcastically. He then looked under the stairs and found her. "come on, I'll bring you back.' he said dragging her out. "fine." Amu said.

They walked down the streets passing a few poster for Amu's new concert, album, and look.

One poster said:

Amu Hinamori or Black angel as most call her, has a new look, she went from being a black angel gothic type to, a more unique look. Check out her new concert today at 3:00 at the Tokyo Dome for her new look!

Admission:

Adults 18 and over: 500 yen

Children 12 and under: 100 yen

Teens 13 -17: 200 yen

"so, new look, huh?" Ikuto asked. Amu nodded, "they thought it would bring in more fans." Amu explained. "so, what's the look?' Ikuto asked. "I'm not allowed to tell, but you can come to the show tonight, invite whoever you want. I'll put you on the VIP list and backstage pass list." Amu said. Ikuto nodded, "thanks." he said.

"You shouldn't get to close to the blue Moon building, they watch over me like a hawk, he's bound to know that I left last night." Amu sighed. Ikuto shrugged. Amu nodded, "don't say I didn't warm you." Amu said, stopping in front of the building, no doubt that Gosick was outside waiting for her. Amu pushed Ikuto into an alley, "stay here until I'm inside with Gosick, he'll get very angry if he sees you." Amu warned him. Ikuto nodded and stayed still.

Amu walked up to Blue Moon and Gosick, "hello Gosick, why are you up so early?" She asked casually. "The guards said you weren't in your room this morning." Gosick said. "well, I woke up early so I decided to go get breakfast and walk in the park.' Amu said smiling. 'Stop smiling like that, I know you're telling a lie, your not very good." the 25 year old man said. Amu nodded, "Gomen, it's just I was destroying an X egg last night and found more, destroyed them also, there were a lot but no embryo." She lied. Gosick nodded, "good work after all." he said leading Amu inside the building with her charas.

Ikuto slowly walked out, and back to his house, thinking of if he should invite the others.

(WITH AMU)

Amu walked back to her room, she need to get ready for her concert, you know fix her hair and clothes before heading out to the Tokyo Dome.

She put on her wig, this time she wore a waist length pink wig that was in high pigtails like her black wig, changing her music look also meant changing her appearance. She wore a white long sleeve shirt with a pink vest over it, a pink mini skirt just not to short, white knee length socks, and pink shoes, all light pink. She also had the humpty lock on. She didn't have any contact in this time. Her eyes were her same gold.

She walked down t the limo to greet Yuiki-san,

"hello Yuiki-san." Amu said. "Hello Amu-chan, you do know what to do when we get there, This is just for real fans not the people we steal eggs from, okay, so just go out there and have fun" Yuiki said. Amu nodded, "I know." "good.' Yuiki said.

Amu and her manager entered the Limo as it drove away.

(WITH IKUTO)

Ikuto called up the guardians and Utau to see if they wanted to go to Amu's concert. They all said yes, well yaya screamed "YEAH!" into the phone nearly causing Ikuto to lose hearing, something told him she had been eating candy.

"Okay lets meet up at my place at 2:30.' Ikuto said. "Okay.' they agreed.

Around 2:30 they all arrived. 'come on I don't want to be late!' Utau said dragging her brother into the car. They all sweat dropped. One the way to the Tokyo Dome they got in a conversation, 'So, ikuto how did you get the tickets to Amu's show?" Utau asked. "She gave them to me." Ikuto explained. "how?' Utau asked. 'this morning, I saw her and we just talked.' Ikuto lied. Utau nodded. 'what do they mean, a new look for her?' Kukai asked. Ikuto shrugged, "she wouldn't tell me, it was a secret when I asked her she asaid it was a secret and told me to come to the concert to find out.' Ikuto explained. 'Ikuto, asked what has happened with her in the past, I don't think we should trust her.' Tadase said. Everyone looked at him, 'do you not remember what she said, she's only doing this for her dad and Ami." Ikuto snapped. Tadase stayed still, "I don't care, I still don't trust her anymore.' Tadase said. Utau continued to glare at him.

They arrived at the concert, there was a red carpets with black poes blocking the fans from overcrowing the area, "hello, are you possibly Ikuto Tsukiyomi (lol did I spell that right?)?" a security guard asked, Ikuto nodded. "please come this way." He said leading them out of the car. They followed him as someone parked their car.

He lead them to double doors labeled 'VIP'. "Okay here are you backstage passes and you VIP party pass for after the show." he said handing them all two passes ( VIP passes don't need tickets). They walked in the doors, they were lead backstage. "whoa! Amu sure knows how to party." Kukai said looking backstage, even the backstage was all decorated.

"yeah." Utau agreed. They were lead to Amu's dressing room, 'Hinamori-san shall be out in a few minutes, she has requested that the girl come in and look, the guys can look after." A woman explained. They nodded. Utau, yaya, and Rima, walked in the dressing room. Amu was having her makeup done.

Amu was wearing teal-ish wig past her knees, it was tied up in two high pigtails, she had on square hair clips around each of her pigtails, an electronic type headset. Teal contacts. A sleeveless grey collared vest with teal outlines, a teal tie, gray arm cuffs that went up to her elbows, they had an electronic type patch of lights and such on her arm, she had a red 01 tattoo on her right arm. A grey mini-shirt with teal edges, black thigh -high shoes with teal dots on her knees and ankles. Her nails were also teal.

"guys,I would like you to meet my co-star, Kaito." Amu said gesturing towards a boy with blue hair. "He will be dancing with me in I think 2 or three of my songs." Amu explained. "hello, I'm Kaito, nice to meet you." Kaito said. "He doesn't have charas but knows about them and can still see them, he's what we call a Blue eye, he can see and chara nari with different people's charas. "Cool." Rima said.

"So when does the concert start?' Utau asked. 'In about 45 minutes, you are awfully early.' Amu said, 'But that's a good thing for us, I can show you around." Amu said. They walked out of the dressing room, "Amu, is that you?' Kukai asked. Amu chuckled, "Yep." Amu said. "Oh, by the way, this is Kaito." Amu said as Kaito walked out of the dressing room. Ikuto glared at him. "So, you want to see around the stage?" Amu asked. "Sure." They agreed.

Amu lead them around the stage, "This is where I am going to be singing solo, then over here in the middle is where me and Kaito will be dancing together." This caused Ikuto's eyes to twitch, "you dance together?' he asked. Amu nodded, 'it's like a tango thing, then we have a forbidden love dance, he's the student and I'm the teacher." Amu explained. Ikuto's fist tightened. "Ikuto are you alright?" Kuaki whispered. Ikuto nodded. Kukai nodded.

"The different songs I'm singing solo are Levan Polka, Melt, Electric Angel, The world is mine, and The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku. The song with kaito are Cantarella, and Magnet." Amu explained. They nodded, "So what's this about a party?" Ikuto asked. 'well, Gosick is rewarding me for my goods job searching for the embryo, they aren't bad people when they're in a good mood, but anyways, he said to make more money for research, he is letting me have my annual concert and party early, the party is just a party, you can wear whatever you want. The party is just an after party." Amu explained.

Amu's watch beeped, "Guys you need to get backstage me and kaito have to get ready." Amu said. They nodded and went backsage.

"Okay, guys this is Amu Hinamori's concert, inviting her new look her fans and also a new guest and co-star." the announcer said. "I know present to you the Tune Master (Amu)!" he said as the curtains opened revealing Amu and Kaito.

"hey guys, it's been so long since I've seen you, well about 2 weeks, haha, but anyway, this is Kaito. I'm Amu you know how this goes. Haha, So anyway tonight we are going to be performing my new album featuring Kaito, the Tune master, by Amu Hinamori and Kaito Kurosaki." Amu said.

The crowd went wild. "well, tonight we are going to sing, Levan Polka, Melt, Electric Angel, The world is mine, and Magnet!' Kaito said. The crowd went wild, t kick the show off we are going to sing, Cantarella, when I snap my fingers, the light will go out and we will change our outfits in under 4 minutes, think we can handle it?" Amu said. The crowd cheered, 'okay here we go!" Au said capping her hands as the lights went out. She and kaito ran backstage and changed.

Amu put on a red mid-thigh length red dress with pink in the middle of the dress, the top was strapless with ribbons wrapping around her neck connecting to the dress, she had a sleeve tied onto one arm and just ribbon on the other arm, she had a rose in her hair her hair still tied up and a small golden crown, red pumps with ribbon going up to the knee.

Kaito had on a white coat with blue edges and outlines, on the edges on the sleeves he had gold in between two lines of blue, black pants with a gold side crease, blue and white shoes, a blue scarf.

Both of them had on a black headset.

They rushed back onto stage dressed and in their previous spots on stage.

The music started

(slanted is kaito bold is Miku underlined is both)

_mitsumeau sono shisen tojita sekai no nakakizukanai furi wo shite mo yoi wo satoraresouyaketsuku kono kokoro kakushite chikazuitetoiki _**toiki **_**kanjireba shibireru hodo**_arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikaketewazukana sukima nimo ashiato nokosanai yo_miesuita kotoba dato kimi wa yudan shiteruyoku shitta gekiyaku nara nomihoseru kigashitasabitsuku kusari kara nogareru atemonaihibiku byoushin ni aragau hodotatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberikomasetetsunaida ase no kaori _ni___tada okasaresouarifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikakeruwazukana sukima _nozokeba_**tsukamaetetatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberikomasetetsunaida ase no **_kaori_** ni tada okasareteru **_

The crowd went wild. "Okay, you liked that? Well next is Magnet." Kaito said, the crowd went wild. "okay same as last time I snap my fingers and we change in u der 4 minutes." Kaito said snapping his fingers as the lights went out and they ran back stage.

Amu put on a white school blazer with a white shirt, a teal collared under shirt, black knee-socks and black buckle shoes.

Kaito put on a white school sweater vest, with a white colloared shirt underneath with a blue and light blue striped tie, black pants, black glasses, and black shoes.

They ran back onstage in the position they are supposed to be in.

The music started

(same as last time, please forgive my mistake ;~;)

**kahosoi hi ga****kokoro no haji ni tomoruitsu no manika moe hirogaru netsujouwatashi no chou****fukisoku ni tobi mawarianata no te ni rinpun wo tsuketa**

_karami au yubi hodoite_

_kuchibiru kara shita he to_

_yurusarenai koto naraba__naosara moe agaru no_

dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshiimachigai nado nain da to omowaseteKISU wo shite nurikaete hoshii

miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no

_sokubaku shite__motto hitsuyou toshiteitoshii nara shuuchaku wo misetsukete[okashii] no ga__tamaranaku suki ni naruikeru TOKO made ikeba ii yo_

mayoi konda kokoro nara

**kantan ni tokete yuku**

]yasashisa nante kanjiru hima nado nai kurai ni

kurikaeshita no ha ano yume ja nakutemagire mo nai genjitsu no watashi tachifurete kara modorenai to shiru sore de ii no... dare yori mo taisetsu na anata

**yoake ga kuru to fuan de****naite shimau watashi ni[daijoubu] to sasayaita anata mo****naite ita no?**

dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshiimachigai nado nain da to omowaseteKISU wo shite nurikaete hoshiimiwaku no toki ni yoishire oboretai hikiyosete MAGNET no you nitatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguri aufureteite modorenakute iisore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata

The crowd went wild, "alright thanks guys, the next few songs are Amu's solo so same as last time I will snap my finger te lights will go otut and Amu will get changed in under 4 minutes." kaito said snapping as the lights went out. Amu ran backstage as did kaito, kaito decided to stay and talk to her friends." Amu hurry up!" Yuiki said. Amu rushed, "I'm getting ready." She said. 'The next song is Levan Polka so this is an easy outfit." Amu said.

She was wearing her original out fit, the one that she first changed into for the introduction. She ran on stage in position, the lights came back on and the music started. A soon as Amu began dancing and singing, the crowd went wild with cheers and applause.

(there are no special thing for this one it's all Miku so slanted is now Miku)

_Jatsu tsappari dikkali dallanTittali tillan titstan dullaa,Dipidapi dallaa ruppati rupiranKurikan kukka ja kirikan kuuRätsätsää ja ribidabi dillaBeritstan dillan dillan doo,A baribbattaa baribariibaDibi dibidibi disten dillan dooJa barilla stillan deijadooA daba daba daba daba daba dybjabuu,Baristal dillan stillan duubadägDägädägä duu duu deijadoo__

When she stopped her arm were making an X above her head.

The crowd was cheering.

She ran off stage to change when the lights went out.

Her outfit foe Electric angel is a Chinese style. The same gray shirt with teal edges just had the buckles going in the right side of the chest, and the bottom kinda went from being the same length at the skirt to being a kimono style. She had on the same black skirt the esges were still teal, she had on thigh high white scosk with black flats with teal edges and a teal dot on the top of it, he hair was put up in two pigtails as usual and she had electronic looking spheres holding her hair up instead of squares, she also had the same arm cuffs just gold edges on the top instead of teal, and teal edges at the bottom.

She ran back on stage, the music started

_Watashi wa, utau no ga sukiWatashi ga sou tsukurareta kara ja naiKono koe o suki da toiuAnata ga yorokonde kureru karaZERO to ichishika wakaranaiWatashi ni I o oshiete kuretaSono hi kara watashi no kokoro no nakaAnata de mitasareteru noAnata to irareru soredake deDenshi no kokoro, furueru noMarude ryoushi no kaze mitai niWatashi no kokoro, yusaburu noWatashi wa, hitori ga kiraiKodoku na sekai ni tokete shimau karaAnata to iru toki ga sukiWatashi o atatamete kureru karaHitori ja nanimo tsukurenaiWatashi ni uta o ataete kuretaSono hi kara watashi no kokoro no naka,Anata de mitasareteru noAnata to irareru soredake deDenshi no kokoro, furueru noMarude ryoushi no kaze mitai niWatashi no kokoro, yusaburu noAnata to irareru soredake deWatashi no sekai, hirogaru noMarude tenshi no hane mitai niWatashi no kokoro, habataku no?Anata to irareru soredake deDenshi no kokoro, furueru noMarude ryoushi no kaze mitai niWatashi no kokoro, yusaburu no_

The crowd was cheering like here was no tomorrow.

"Okay so next is, Melt." Amu said into the mic before the lights went out and she ran off stage to change.

She changed into a white wedding dress type thing, there was a mid-thigh length white skirt with see through material going over the skirt and to her knees. She had on a white top that was like a white bow at the chest area, white slim straps, she had on white gloves that went up past her elbows, yellow flower braclets on each arm, a veil over hr hair that had been tied up into a bun still teal, she had a red rose in her hair that was close to her white headset, she also had a pink ribbon in the side of her dress.

She also had on a white collar, white thigh high shoes.

She ran back on stage and the music started,

_Lalalalalalala... Asa me ga samete massaki ni omoiukabu kimi no kotoOmoikitte maegami wo kitta "dou shita no?" tte kikaretakutePINK (pinku) no SKIRT (sukaato) ohana no kamikazariSashite dekakeru no kyou no watashi wa kawaii no yo! MELT (meruto) toketeshimaisou suki da nante zettai ni ienai... Dakedo MELT (meruto) me mo awaserarenaiKoi ni koi nante shinai wa watashiDatte kimi no koto ga... suki na noTenki yohou ga uso wo tsuita doshaburi no ame ga furuKaban ni ireta mama no oritatami kasa ureshiku naiTameiki wo tsuita. sonna toki... "shou ga nai kara haitte yaru" nanteTonari ni iru kimi ga warau... koi ni ochiru oto ga shitaMELT (meruto) iki ga tsumarisouKimi ni fureteru migite ga furueruTakanaru mune hanbunko no kasaTe wo nobaseba todoku kyori dou shiyouOmoi yo todoke kimi niOnegai jikan wo tomete nakisou nanoDemo ureshikute... shinde shimau wa! Lalalalalalala... MELT (meruto) eki ni tsuite shimau... Mou aenai chikakute tooi yoDakara MELT (meruto) te wo tsunaide arukitai! Mou baibai shinakucha ikenai no?Ima sugu watashi wo dakishimete!... nante neLalalalalalala...__

The crowd went insane, 'so, next is the last but not least, World is mine." Amu said as she went off stage to change.

She changed into a red skirt, with black ruffles on it, a devil type red shirt, , devil wings, thigh hog socks, black buckle shoes, her hair was ttied up into two mall pigtail on her hesd with the rest of her hair in a braid in the back, the same headset as always, he sleeves were like normal, and there was a glowing heart on one hand.

She walked out of the dressing room and onto the stage, the music started

_Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMASou-yu atsukai KOKORO-eteYoneSono-ichiItsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku kotoSono-niChanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?Sono-sanWatashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru kotoWakatta ra migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-site! Betsuni __wagamama__ nante itte nain-dakaraKimi ni KOKORO kara omotte hoshii no KAWAII tteSekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMAKiga-tsuite ne e ne eMataseru nante rongai yoWatashi wo dare-dato omotte runo?Mou! nan-daka amai-mono ga tabetai! Ima suguni yo?Oh, check one two... Ahhhhhh! Ketten? KAWAII no machigai deshoMonku wa yurushi-masen noAnone? watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? chottoo... A, soreto ne? shiroi Ouma-san kimatte-ru desho?Mukae ni kiteWakatta-ra kashi-zuite tewo totte "OHIME-SAMA"tteBetsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakaraDemo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte iino yo?Sekai de watashi dakeno OUJI-SAMAKiga tsuite hora horaOtete ga aite masuMukuchi de buaiso na OUJI-SAMAMou, dousite? kiga tsuite yo hayakuZettai kimi wa wakatte nai!... wakatte nai wa... Ichigo no notta ShortcakeKodawari tamago no torokeru puddingMinna, minna gaman shimasuWagamama na ko dato omowa-nai deWatashi datte yareba-dekiru monAtode koukai suru wayoTouzen desu! datte watashi waSekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMAChanto mitete yone dokoka ni icchau yo?Fui-ni dakishime-rareta kyuuni sonna eh?"HIKARERU(;1) abunai yo"sou-itte soppo muku kimi... kocchi noga ABUNAI wayo_

The crowd went insane, "okay, guys that's it, be sure to get my album, outside they are giving them away for free!' Amu smiled, 'Enjoy your summer!' She said walking off stage and into her dressing room.

She brushed out her hair, " god, I can't believe they made me do this to my hair.' Amu said aloud. Apparently, Amu's manager thought that her new look should be like a fun loving happy character. So they made her wear this wig when she performs or does anything involved with her music. Luckily she can switch wigs, like teal, to blue, or blue, to pink, she has to wear teal today because of her concert.

She put on the oufit she was originally wearing, the one for the introduction, it was her favorite. There was anock at her door, "come in." She said. Ikuto walked in, 'Good, job tonight, you did well." Ikuto said. Amu nodded, "Thank you, but you do realise I'm still with Blue oon so I have to destroy eggs still. Right?' she asked him as she brushed out her hair (wigs hair). He nodded, 'I wish you didn't have too.' he said. Amu turned around, 'You knwow I don't want to, it's just Ami is so little if anything happens to her, my dad will blame me.' Amu said. Ikuto said, 'why would he blame you?' he asked. Amu shrugged, " He always said I was responsible of Ami, he even blamed me for Mama's death, he said if you just had done what Gosick said, then she wouldn't be dead." Amu said. "he was so nice, until mama dies, it all changed that night." Amu said. 'Amu, how did she die?' Ikuto asked. Her golden eyes shot up (she took the contacts out), 'Gosick, he told me to find a way to kill you Utau and the guardians, I said no so he rampaged my house and killed mama, he also hurt me too." She said pointing to her shoulder, " he hit me." She said. "If you tell anyone about this. Most likely he'll try and kill the guardians him self.' She said. Ikuto nodded, 'are you ready to go?' He asked. She nodded, "oh, by the way, are you coming to the party?' She asked. He nodded, " where is it anyway?' He asked. "a hotel ballroom, we booked the whole hotel ballroom for this event, it was pricey but we managed." She flashed a smile at him. Ikuto nodded, 'well, lets go." He said opening the door for her. She nodded and walked out.

'guys the party doesn't start until 7:00 in the evening so it's 5:30, I have to sign autographs with kaito ,so until then you can either come with me, go home, or explore.' Amu said. They all decided to come with her.

After about 30 minutes of signing autographs, Amu got tired, and decided to take a break, kaito continued signing. She walked around the area for awhile, "Yo, what are you doing out here little girl?" A voice came from behind. She turned around to see three men, "what do you want?' She asked. "oh, nothing, just yoyu.' he said. Amu scoffed, "yeah, like you could even get a girl.' Amu said. 'what's that supposed to mean?' he asked. Amu shrugged, the fact it looks like you haven't showered in oh what three weeks?' She asked. "That's it you little b-!" he got cut off by Amu upper cutting him in the jaw. "watch who you try and threaten.' she said mockingly. He got up and ran away with the other two men. Amu scoffed, "weka, and selfish the people I can't stand.' she said. She walke d back to the autographs area, she sat down and continued autographing, shirts, poster, and others.

After another 30 minutes of signing, they quit and got ready for the party, the girl walked to Amu's drssing room, the boys to kaito's_. _Amu wore a teal one shoulder knee-length dress with black edges and black pumps her hair was in her teal pigtails (her wig of course). Utau wore a knee-length red dress with red flats, her hair was as usual in two pigtails, The boys wore a tux, kaito had a midnight-blue tux, Ikuto had the same,kairi had a very dark green, tadase had a dark red, and Nadahiko wore a dark purple. Yaya wore a green strapless knee-length dress, with pink cheery blossoms on it, her hair down and straight, Rima wore a plain white dress with black edges, her hair was in a bun.

"follow me guy." Amu said leadin them toa limo, "to the hotel." She told the driver. He nodded and started the car, everyone got in the limo.

"Amu, this is s fancy."Yaya said. Amu looked down, "I know, but guys, you know that I still work for Blue Moon an still have to destroy the eggs right?" Amu asked. They nodded, "we know, but lets enjoy this while it lasts." utau said.

The rest of the drive there was silent. When they arrived at the hotel, the driver opened the door, to reveal tons of fans again! There was the same red carpets and ropes. Amu and kaito were at the front waving nd blowing kisses to the fans. They cheered when Amu did her signature pose, a flip of her hair and a wink to the crowd. Kaito walked up to one of the girls and signed her poster she fainted, everyone sweat dropped. They walked into the hotel to be greeted by the employees. " This way please." he said leadint them all to a room with double doors, they entered and it looked grand, the chandelier, the people dressed up, and of course the ballroom dancing. "Um, Amu is this a little much?' Kukai asked. Utau and Amu shook their heads, "In showbiz this is like a dream." utau said with starts in her eyes. Everyone started laughing. "Guys me and Kaito need to go meet my manager." Amu said, 'just enjoy yourselves.' Amu said smiling.

"She seems so different from when we fought her a couple weeks ago.' Tadase said. They all agreed. "although, I don't trust her somehow." Kairi said.

Amu and Kaito walked up to their manager, "Ah, I see you made it Hinamori-san." er manager said. 'Duh, it's our party how could I forget." Amu said with a smirk. 'you kow the plan right" Yuii said. Amu grinned evilly and nodded, "I wonder if they actually think I'm their friend,?" Amu said. 'Amu, they do.' Kaito said. 'Idiots all of them, they should know by know, that I don't ave them as friends hey can't trust me, that's probably best though." Amu said sadly. 'Until we find the embryo they can't trust me." Amu said sadly. 'Amu, remember, we are so close, once they buy your new allbum the x egs with come out and hopefully the embryo too." kaito said soothingly.

Amu nodded. " so, anyway, the plan is, Amu you are going to transform with your charas whih are now next to you, I let them out a couple minutes ago. So you transform with Yumi or Yuki and Kaito you transform with any of Amu's charas, or any you feel like. " Yuiki said, " then we should be able to lure the eggs out, tehen Amu will destroy them.' yuiki said, 'siple as that."

Me: WAH! 30 pages long, and 4964 words

Ikuto: pl R&R for another long chapter :D


	9. Chapter 9

Angel of darkness

Disclaimer: ah screw it, I'm too lazy -_-

"Simple as that." yuiki said. Amu nodded, "Are the fans outside?" She asked. Yuiki nodded, "that's where this will take place. Amu nodded, 'I'll go get the guests outside with the fans.' She said sadly running away to the stage.

"Okay, everyone outside, we have a special surprise for you all." Amu smirked. The guests went outside including her 'friends'.

The guests and fans were rounded up in front of the stage outside that they set up. Amu climbed up on the stage, she looked down and saw her friends, she frowned sadly, 'I'm so sorry." She mouthed.

_**Come little childrenI'll take thee away Into a landOf enchantmentCome little children The time's come to playHere in my gardenOf magicCome little childrenThe times drawing nearHalloween night is waningCome little childrenRight with me tonightIts not a night for abstainingCome little childrenNow follow me homeNot a one of you need worryCome little childrenThe times come to roamCome follow me nowPlease hurryCome little childrenTheres magic to seeHere in my gardenOf mysteryCome little childrenInto my abodeTomorrow you all will be history**_

The adults and fans were on the ground with x eggs over them, 'Amu! What is this?" Ikuto screamed. 'Did you really think that after one day, I would be trustworthy again?' she smirked. "Yumi, character transformation." Amu said. 'Yoru character transformation." Kaito said.

Amu's humpty lock turned jet black, she had on a black dress that was mid-thigh length, a strapless top of the dress, black shoes, her hair was the same length with a black X clip ,black devil wings and tail, and a scythe. "Character transformation: Amulet Black Demon!' Amu shouted.

Kaito transformed with Yoru, because of his 'Blue eyes' ability. His outfit was the same as Ikuto's black lynx.

"character transformation: Black Lynx!" Kaito said.

Amu chuckled darkly, "Fools, you actually trusted me." Amu said with a forced smirk. "Dark Wind!' Amu screamed. She held her scythe in front of the crowd, a black wind shot out of it destroying half of the eggs. 'You can character transform, you left your charas at home (all except Ikuto ), you are completely defenseless." Amu said. 'Just give up already, it would make this much easier." Kaito said. They glared at Amu, 'we trusted you, Amu, why?" Utau said. Amu glared back, "Same reason Ikuto did!' she screamed as she tossed the scythe at utau causing her to get cut on the arm. "Amu! Stop!' kukai pleaded. "Shut up! No!" Amu screamed tossing it at him as well, she missed. It hit Yaya. Amu's eyes popped out of her head, 'Yaya." She said. 'Amu-chi." She said touching her face. She started to cry. "I'm sorry." she said.

They glared at her, "Amu, we kno why, but you need to stop." Ikuto pleaded. She shook her head, "Only on onw condition though." she said. 'whats that?' ikuto asked. "get Ami and papa out of japan, get them somewhere safe, please. If you do that one thin I'll stop this, Gosick can't hurt them if you take them away.' She said. Ikuto nodded, 'will you miss them?' he asked. She nodded, 'very, but they will be safe, that's all that matters." She said. "thank you." ikuto said. She flew down.

"Hinamori-san, I have something." A voice came from behind. Amu turned around to see Gosick with her dad and Ami being held hostage. "papa, Ami!" She screamed. " I heard everything." gosick said. Amu looked at him with fear in her eyes. "Say goodbye to them." Gosick said holding a gun against Ami's and her dad's head, 'onee-chan, make him stop pwease." Ami said crying. 'I love you.' her dad said to Amu and Ami. "No!' Amu screamed. It was too late, Ami's body was now on the ground limp and dead. Amu fell to the ground, "Ami." She said. Her dad was on the ground dead too. "papa." she said. She started crying, "Oh, please, don't cry after all you still have your dear cousin right." Gosick said. Amu looked up, "My own cousin, you killed Ami and papa, your own Uncle and cousin!" she screamed with tears streaming down her face. 'Oh please, don't cry, it's not cute at all." Gosick said hitting Amu. She started sobbing. "Monster." She said softly. 'You're a monster!" She screamed. 'They're dead, all of them, why? Why would you do this?" Amu screamed.

The guardians watched in horror as they watched their best friend lose her family. "Amu..." Utau said. She continued sobbing. "They were pests they needed to di-." Gosick was cut off but Amu jumping up and attacking him with her scythe, 'They were not pests, they were our family!" Amu screamed as she threw the scythe at go sick, he was cut on the arm. "Go Go! Amu-chan!" ran cheered. She smiled at the chara. "Ran, lets switch out!' Yumi said. "Alright!' Ran said. They switched out, Amu was in Ran's character transformation.

"Character Transformation: Amulet Heart!' Amu said with ran.

"Amu-Chan!" utau said happily. "Heart rod!" Amu said as she threw the rod at Gosick, it hit him in the face. "Negative Heart: Lock on! Open Heart!" Amu screamed as the blast went towards Gosick. He fell to the ground, a little chara that looked like a business man came out of his chest, 'Amu, chan, thank you, Gosick's evilness and greed has been replaced by happiness and joy, I do thank you very much." he said as he went back in Gosick, Gosick's eyes turned back to their original light blue instead of grey and his hair went back to blonde that black. "Amu-chan, you shouldn't be out here at this time of night, remember what auntie says." Gosick warned while hugging Amu. "Tamaki Gosick, get off!' Amu said. He let go , "Fine." he said. "uh, what's wrong with him?" Utau said. 'his heart was purified." Ikuto said smiling as Tamaki tried to attack Amu with hugs. "Tamaki, stop.' She said. He nodded and stopped. 'tamaki, you're not going to have me running after the embryo anymore right?' Amu said hopefully. 'actually , I think I will, but you can purify the eggs instead of destroying them, and you can go back to saiyo, but I'm sorry for your parents please forgive me! To make up for it, you can live with me." he said suggestively. "but, tamaki, that's pretty far away from seiyo." Amu said. He shrugged, "We can manage." He said. Amu jumped up in happiness, "Awesome, but wait, what about me being a singer, do I wear a disguise or something?' She asked. He nodded, "We can go shopping tomorrow, and we can plan a funeral for your parents, also we need to get your uniform. Apparently from what the headmaster of your school says they changed the colors, it went from red to greens so, all the plaid from your last year at Seiyo is going green the rest is the same." he explained. Amu nodded, "how do you know about my uniform?' she asked. "me and then headmaster and good friends." he said. Amu nodded.

"Utau! Please forgive me for cutting you and you too yaya!' Amu said bowing. They chuckled, "we forgive you Amu-chan." they said. "I truly am sorry for everything I have caused you." Amu said apologetically. They nodded, 'we forgive you." They said. "well Amu, lets go." Tamaki said leading her into the car he arrived in. Amu nodded as her and Kaito got in the car with Tamaki. "Bye Amu-chi!" yaya called. She waved bye to her friends and headed off to her new home.

Me: don't worry this story isn't over..YET :D

Ikuto: butthead

Me: please R&R while I kill ikuto .

Ikuto: *gulps*


	10. Chapter 10

Angel of Darkness

Me: omg! I lost all my stories I was working on, my dad's computer crashed, so I'll wing it, I don't own SC or any song I this fanfiction

Amu lay in her bed, the rain was pouring down even harder now. Her charas were asleep, she just couldn't fall asleep. Tomorrow they were going to get her clothes, uniform, and get her registered for Seiyo middle school. It all happened so fast. '_I wonder if he'll notice, if I leave for a few minutes,' _Amu thought as she got out of bed. She started to walk out of her room. "Amu-chan, where are you going?" Yuki asked her as she got out of her egg. "I'm going out, I need your help." She said. Yuki got excited at the thought of helping Amu. "Sure Amu-chan, let's go!" Yuki said as she character changes with Amu. A pair of white wings appeared on Amu's back. She gasped, they felt lighter than the black wings se was used to. Amu ran to her window and jumped out, flying. Her wings cutting through the air gracefully. She was still wearing her outfit from the concert, not having anything to change into.

She wasn't wearing her wig, so her pink hair was out and free, not trapped in the teal wig. She decided to fly to her old house. Apparently Tamaki (Tamaki is Gosick's first name ._. sorry if you were confused, I don't really remember if I said that already so I'll go ahead and say it again :3) was keeping the house for Amu. Amu landed on her balcony to her room, the same one that she watched her mother be killed on.

*flash back*

"Amu-chan, hide on your balcony, they don't know you're here." Her father told Amu as she hid on her balcony crouching behind a plant. She watched her mother walk outside and try to talk to Gosick. He just glared, smirked and grabbed her by the neck and said, "So Amu, I have the one you love now, would you sacrifice her life for you own well being? Hm, no answer? We'll I'll take this as a yes. He help up a gun to her head. Amu jumped off the balcony and kicked Gosick in the face. Those martial arts lessons really paid off he dropped the gun and her mother was free. Amu jumped on his back and tackled him. Gosick grabbed the gun and his guards shoved Amu to the floor. He pointed the gun and Midori and forced Amu to watch. He smirked, out his hand on the rigger, and pulled the trigger. Amu's eyes widened as her mother's body fell to the ground, blood pouring out of her head. Ami started crying, her father was just as shocked as Ami. All Amu could think was '_I caused this…_" Gosick shoved her into the car and they drove off leaving the body to Ami and her father.

*end of flashback*

Amu tried to open her door, but it was locked. She sighed and flew back to Gosick's house. She quickly got back into bed and fell asleep.

(Morning! *Eru flys by with a ;3; face*)

"Amu-chan. Get up!" Tamaki said happily to Amu as he entered her room. Amu groaned and pulled the blanket over her head. He pulled the blanket off and pulled her out of bed. "You have friends here for you." he said finally. "Who?" Amu asked groggily rubbing her eyes. "Utau and Ikuto they said that was their names." He said. Amu shot up and ran downstairs to see blonde and a blue haired siblings. "How did you find the house?" She asked. "Kairi helped us." She said. "We got your uniform and then we got your clothes from Blue moon's headquarters earlier, they're in your room. Tamaki put them up whenever your were asleep." Utau explained. "What tie is it" Amu asked rubbign her eyes. "2:00 in the afternoon." Ikuto said. "What?1 Why didn't you wake me up?" She screamed. "It's not like you have anything to do," Utau said. "Yeah, I have a meeting with the producers of my new song at 2:30!" She said and ran upstairs. "Oh, yeah I forgot, she has a meeting." Gosick sweat-dropped.

Amu quickly changed into a purple shirt with a black heart on the side, she had a black (mid-thigh) skirt with black knee-high shoes and a waist-length purple wig put down (for her image). "Come on guys," Au said to her charas. They all followed her. Dia was smiling at the now happy Amu. Her radiance was higher than ever.

She ran downstairs and tried to run past Ikuto but he grabbed her by the collar. "We're driving." Ikuto said. "Fine," Amu huffed. He let her go. "Bye Tamaki," Amu said as she walked out.

They all got in the car, Amu in the back. Utau in the passenger's seat. Ikuto driving. "What's the address?" Ikuto asked. "Blue moon's head building, it's the only room on the top floor." Amu said. "What's the song?" Utau asked. "It's called 'Magnet', it requires 2 singer boy or girl, we only have one. We're thinking of using Kaito but he doesn't want to." Amu said. "can I d it?" utau asked excited. "We'll have to ask the director and producer," Amu smiled. Utau smiled back.

"We're here," Ikuto said as he pulled up to the building. They all got out. As soon as Amu got out she pulled them both into the building and shut the door to the building instantly. "what was that for?" ikuto asked Amu pointed outside, you could clearly see a bunch of fans trying to get in. Follow me," Amu said as she walked towards an elevator. They watched as she pulled out a card slid it in a slot by the door. The elevator dinged and they entered. Amu pushed the button that said '12'. They listened to the elevator music. The elevator dinged, they walked out and au walked to the only door in the huge hallway. She entered and bowed. Ikuto and Utau did the same.

"Ah, hinamori-san please come sit." The big man in a suit said. " A pleasure working with you as always Sho." Amu smiled. "We'll first thing's first, have you got the song memorized?" He asked. "yes, but we needed a second dancer so I wasn't able to practice in the duet form." She said. "Thanks quite alright, I have a male singer to help you with that part." Sho said. "Hello Hinamori-san, my name is Zero." The boy with white hair said. "Hello Zero, I'm Amu, nice to meet you." She said and smiled. "We'll, Hinamori-san follow Zero to the recording, also who are they?" Sho asked looking at Utau and Ikuto. "Oh sorry didn't introduce you first, this is Ikuto and Utau. My friends." She said. "Well Ikuto and Utau, it's nice to meet you." Sho said. "Amu-chan, let's go!" ran said eagerly.

"Okay, Amu we're going to start from the part of the song your having trouble with." Zero said. "Okay, it's this part right here where the second singer comes in." She pointed to the part on the lyrics sheet. Zero nodded and they started to sing.

(with utau)

"Do you think we should trust Amu?" Utau asked. "Sure, she looks trustworthy now." Ikuto said pointing to the laughing girl. Zero was glaring at her. She stood back up and said something that looked like, 'sorry.'

"Ikuto, you know why she was so cruel, part of the reason anyway?" Utau asked "Why?" he asked "because, when you left to find dad, she missed you. When you came back she told me that she was going to blue moon, she said she never wanted to see you again. A couple of weeks later I saw her on a talk show, the host asked her why she enter the music industry, amu said because the one she loved left Japan and never made contact with her, you could see the anger in her face.

Ikuto's eyes widened, "This was because of me?" he asked. "It seems so," Utau said. Amu walked out of the mic room and held up a disc and put it in the editing system. After two minutes of Zero editing. They played it. It sounded awesome. "This is the demo, Utau they said you can record with Amu, we just need you sing the 2nd voice of this then I can insert the audio into Amu's version." Zero explained. Utau nodded, "Let's go record." She said as she walked into mic room (the room with the microphone). Amu sat next to Ikuto. "Amu-chan! Amu-chan! X-egg!" Yuki screamed. "Alright, Ikuto, tell utau I'll be right back." Amu said. He grabbed her arm, "I'll come too, Zero we'll be right back." He said. Zero nodded.

Amu and Ikuto ran towards the area Yoru and Yuki were going towards to. They saw a young woman on the floor with her paperwork sprawled out and her briefcase on the floor, she had dull blue eyes, respaeating "I can't work here, I'm too pathetic," Over and over again with an X egg over her head. "You're not pathetic, in fact you're perfect for this job!" Amu said smiling. "My Heart: Unlock!"

Amu was surrounded by a white light, the humpty lock turned white white wings appeared on her back, a white strapless dress appeared on her, the skirt of the dress was past her knees at the longest, he edges slowly came upwards until it stopped 2 inches above her knees (kinda like a "/" shape), she also a white bow in her hair that had floor-length ribbons. She had one ribbon tied on each arm .She had on white shoes also.

"Character Transformation: Amulet White Angel!' She and Yuki said.

"Character transformation: Black Lynx!" Ikuto said.

"Angelic staff!" Amu called out. The staff appeared her hand. "Wing wind!" Amu called out, She swayed the staff in a figure * motion and feathers and a glow began to come out of it. Amu nodded at Ikuto (I don't know any of his attacks so I'll make one up ^.^) "Black Claw!" he called and hit Amu's attack. "Black Wind!" They called. The fathers glow black and they hit the egg, it was purified. The egg went back into the woman she stood back up grabbed her papers and hurried past them not noticing them at all saying, "I'm late for the meeting!"

They un-did their character transformations. "Amu-chan, are you okay?" Yuki asked. "yeah, fine," Amu said. She looked pale. "Let's go." Ikuto said. Amu nodded and followed. When they were half way to the studio they saw Utau. She ran up to them, "Zero brought the finished disk to the producers. We can go." Utau said. "Amu are you okay?" She asked. "Amu nodded weakly. "Amu-chan, don't push your self~desu." Su said. "H-Hai." Amu mumbled. "You not listening to her," Yumi said. "Amu-chan, your tired," Miki said. "I'm not," Amu said. "Amu-chan! Listen to me, your tired and weak from the x egg listen to them!" Dia screamed. Everyone was shocked, the calmest one was now screamed at Amu. Amu nodded and fell to the floor, "You're right," Amu confessed. "Amu, are you okay?1" Utaua sked frantically. Amu was okay, she was just sleeping. "Ikuto sighed and picked her up. "Let's go." He said.

He carried her downstairs instantly there was a ruckus. People were mumbleing, someone even screamed, "Hianori-san is beig carried is that her boyfriend?"

Ikuto sighed. Amu growled, "Tell them I'm sick, they'll shut up." She mumbled. "Everyone, Amu is sick please stop the noise." Utau said. "Is that utau?" they started murmuring. They walked to the car Ikuto set Amu in the back seat she was now sleeping. He could see a tear fal on her hand when he put her down, what wa she dreaming about?

(in Amu's dream)

"Amu-chan," A voice called. She turned around to see her mother. She was reaching out to her. "Amu-chan," Another voice said. It was her father, he was reaching out. "Onee-chan," Another voice said, it was Ami, she was reaching out also. "Come to us," they said. She reached for her mother but she disappeared. She turned to her father he was gone. Ami was come too. "You're all alone Amu," A voice said. She turned around to see Gosick like he was before she purified him. Behind Gosick was blue-moon. She turned around to the sound of fan clapping. She realized she was at a concert. She looked at her fans, no faces. They were clapping. In the back she could see Utau, Ikuto, tadase, Yaya, Kukai, Rima, Kairi, Nagahiko, and Kukai glaring at her. She dropped the ic and everything around her started dripping as if it was wet paint being smeared. Everything turned black and she was alone no fans, no friends, no Gosick, no charas or parents, just herself. Alone, her worst fear.

(End)

Utau started shaking Amu, she was crying in her sleep. "Amu, wake up!" utau said. Amu's eyes shot open. "What?" She asked. "You okay?" Utau asked. "Yeah, why?" Amu asked trying to forget the dream. "You were crying in your sleep, what were you dreaming about?" utau asked. "N-nothing," Amu lied. "You're lying, whenever you lie you stutter." Utau said. " N-no I d-don't," Amu said looking down. "Were here," Ikuto said, he had watched Amu in the mirror.

They all got out of the car. "Thanks for everything guys, I'll see you later. Hey, Utau what school to you go to?" Amu asked. "Oh, I'm being taught by my agency before doing my next tour so I don't have to be taught during that time so I have more time for rehersal and such." Utau said. "Ah, well see ya." Amu said and ran into the house.

(At BlueMoon)

"Boss said not to do this but we have to, he's gone soft. It's all her fault for purifying him!" One of them men exclaimed. "Calm down, all we need to do is put the micro-chip in her clip." Another man said, "And she's ours." he said as he placed a micro-chip into Amu's X clip. "Thai is the key to the embryo, mid-control." The man said holding up the finished clip.

Me: plz R&R


	11. chapter 11

Angel Of Darkness

Me: hello people of mars and beyond!

Ikuto: shut up and get to the story

Me: fine, I don't own SC

Amu got out of bed in the morning ready for her first day at school. '_Remember, disguise,'_ She kept reminding herself as she got ready. She quickly got in the shower and got off. Amu walked out and put her green uniform on for Seiyo middle-school. She walked towards her closet and opened the walk-in closet to see tons of wigs, each a different color and length. She picked out the light purple waist-length wig and quickly put it on. Amu walked to her mirror to check herself for flaws in the disguise. Amu spotted her X clip. "I bet they wouldn't notice of I wore this," She thought to herself as she put it in her hair, like she would when she was in elementary school. "Come on guys," She said as her charas followed her out of the room. "You need to hide yourselves from the other charas and others, if they see you they'll notice." Amu said. They nodded, "Of course Amu-chan, now let's get to school, Tamaki already left." Ran said excitedly. "Alright, let's go." Amu said as she ran grabbing her bag on the way and out of the house and towards the limo, her driver was already waiting.

She quickly hopped in the car and they started driving towards Seiyo middle school.

"We're here Amu-sama," the driver said and smirked, small enough to where Amu couldn't see. "Thanks," Amu said and got out. "Boss, she has the clip in, you may begin the mind-control (last chapter I mis-spelled it and it said mid-contol xD)." he said into the walkie-talkie. "Good, very well, we will proceed." The voice on the other end said.

Amu walked towards the school, earning a few glances from the boys and glares from the girls of jealousy. She walked into the huge building and was greeted by the smell of vanilla, "Amu-chan, we're going to hide in your bag, we sense the other charas." Dia said before they all went into her bag. Amu walked towards her class, she knew which one it was because Tamaki gave her a map and her schedule. Amu entered the class room and mentally slapped herself for not remembering about how the guardian all knew she wore the X clip. Sure enough two of them were in her class, Rima and negation.

She fumbled to get the clip out of her hair before they saw her. She walked to the teacher. "Everyone, this is- what's your name?" Akito-sensei said. "u-uh, Rin Nakahara." Amu lied. "Okay, this is Rin Nakahara." The teacher said, "Your seat is right next to Mashiro-san." Sensei said. Amu walked towards Rima and sat down next to her.

After class Amu walked behind a field and let her charas out. Dia floated out with a diary, "Dear Diary, Ikuto was so-" She got cut off by Amu grabbing the book and blushing a deep red, "D-don't just go reading someone's diary!" Amu screamed as her face got redder by the second. "What did it say?" A voice came from behind her. She instantly turned around character changed with Yumi and pointed her scythe at whoever it was. "Whoa, watch it, that thing's sharp," The voice said. "Ikuto! What do you want?" She screamed as she went back to normal. "Nothing, just curious, what did it say?" He asked. "N-nothing," Amu lied. She heard a bell ring, "That's the bell s-see y-you later." Amu said and ran back towards the school. He smirked and grabbed the piece of paper she dropped.

(With Ikuto)

Ikuto opened the piece of paper and looked. It was a picture of baby Ami, her mother, her father, and herself. There was a blue and white cake in front of Amu and she was cheering, the cake had a number '4' candle on the top. In the background you could see 'Happy birthday!' on a banner. It was her 4th birthday. He put the picture in his pocket and ran off.

(with Amu)

Amu walked into her next class, she sat down in an empty seat. Through out class she would just stare outside. "okay, so class is dismissed but be sure to do your homework tonight." The teacher said and let them out.

*after school (I suck at writing school scenes)*

"Hey, Nakahara-san, wait up." A voice called. Amu turned around to see Nagihiko holding her X clip. "You dropped this, Amu-chan." he said and smiled. "You're not angry?" She asked. "Nope, I already forgave you so you can trust me," He smiled. She grabbed the X clip and put it in her hair, "Thanks Nagi, I'm really sorry again." She said looking down. "It's okay." He said, "I have to run, see you." he said and ran off. "Amu-chan, let's go home." Miki said.

Amu started walking towards the house she didn't fell like being driven. A car pulled up beisde her, the window rolled down. "hey, you need a ride?" a man asked from inside the car. "No I'm good," Amu declined. "Come on, I'll give youa ride." The man pressed. "I-I'm good," Amu said again growing nervous. "Listen kid! Get in the car and you won't get hurt!" the man screamed and aimed a gun at her. Amu stopped in her tracks.

"My Heart: unlock!" Amu said.

"Character Transformation: Amulet white angel!" Amu said. Amu jumped in the air and flew off. "Amu-chan, be more careful when you walk home!" Miki scolded. "Gomenasai Miki, Amu said. They heard a boom, kind of like a gunshot. Amu looked down to see the man out of the car and pointing a gun towards her, she flew fast. There was a sharp pain in her wing. "Amu-chan!" Ran, Miki, Dia, and Su screamed. Amu started falling, even though her wing was part of her character transformation, she could still fell the pain. She yelled in pain as tears started pouring out. Dia started floating extremely fast towards the place she sensed Yoru.

"Ikuto-kun, quick Amu was shot please help her!" Dia screamed. "Amu?" Ikuto asked. Hia eyes went fromshock to anger and wrry. "Character transformation: Black lynx!" He screamed as he instantly transformed with Yoru. He followed Dia in the direction she was flying. When she stopped and floated down, she saw Amu laying on the ground in the park with a bloody wing. Her characs were aall huddled around her crying. Your could see dried tear stains on Amu's face. "Ikuto.." She mumbled as she opened her eyes a but and saw him crouching down beside her. She slowly shut her eyes letting he exhaustion and pain flood her body. "Make the pain stop, onegai." Amu said as more tears fell. Ikuto picked her up, "Come on I'll take you home,: he said as he hugged Amu closer. "Arigato Ikuto-kun." Amu said before falling asleep. His eyes widened and he stopped walking, Your welcome, Amu-chan," he said and smiled.

Me: plz R&R


	12. Chapter 12

Angel of darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara

Amu woke up in a warm bed, she tired to sit up but was gently pushed back down. "Where am I?" Amu asked. "My house, since Tamaki is on a business trip, from what the charas tell me, I'm going to let you stay here until your wing gets better. I called Tadase and asked him if he had any idea why you wouldn't go back to your normal, he yelled at me for letting you get into this, so I asked Utau. She said this happened to her one time, she hurt her leg during a concert getting the X eggs and she said, whatever is broke or hurt needs to heal." He said. Amu looked around, his room was actually…normal. "How long have I been asleep?" Amu asked "Two days," he responded. "What? I have school!" She said instantly sitting up and regretting it. She realized she was still in her character transformation. Her wing started throbbing with pain. Ikuto gently pushed her back down seeing the pain she was experiencing.

"Wait here," Ikuto said. He walked out of the room and shut the door. Amu looked beside her, there was her charas not sleeping in their eggs for once. "Yuki must be in so much pain, and exhausted at that," Amu mumbled to herself. She tired to bring her wing towards her so she could see, but it was instantly filled with pain as soon as she though about moving it. She groaned in agony, not at just her wing, but what she found a few mornings ago. Ikuto walked back in the room, with something in his hand. "I found this, your charas said it was important." Ikuto said holding something wrapped in a blue cloth, it has a shape that resembled the charas eggs, but smaller. "Thanks, ikuto." She said looking down. "Amu-chan, where's yumi?" Ran asked. Amu looked own and held the object closer. "S-she's gone." Amu said. "What do you mean?" ikuto asked. At that instant, her character change was un-done and something appeared in her hands. It was Yuki's egg.

Amu looked down and picked the eggs up, "Why did this happen?" She mumbled. "Ever since the X clip burnt my hand when I picked it up, bad things started happening ." Amu said pulling the clip out of her hair and looking at it. She looked at her palm and the red skin in the shape of an X. "Amu-chan!" Dia exclaimed. There was an egg forming around Dia's egg. "Dia!" Amu exclaimed trying to catch the egg before it fell. She caught it. "Dia…" She mumbled. "Amu-chan!" Ran and Miki screamed as their eggs formed around them. "Amu-chan~desu, don't wear the clip, don't trust Blue Moon, they caused this." Su said with a surprising glare. "Su.." Amu mumbled. In that instance all of the eggs formed an X on them. When they hatched, Su was the first to hatch.

When she came out, she had black and green striped leggings on, her hair straight and down past her waist, a black mini-skirt, black shoes, a green tank top with a black vest Su just with their colors. Ran red, miki blue, and dia orange. Yumi had a hooded black cape, a black ripped thigh-length dress, a scythe, black and white tights, her hair past her waist even though you couldn't see it, black devil wings and black shoes. Yuki looked the same just with white and black angel wings.

"Amu, what happened?" Ikuto asked to the wide eyes Amu. Amu let a few tears fall. "Don't be a wimp!" Su said. Amu looked up. "If you're gonna cry, do it alone, it's bad to show your weaknesses in front of others!" Miki said. Amu looked at them in disbelief. "Something bad is going to happen to the both of you." Yumi whispered. "What?" Amu asked. "You'll betray him…" Yumi mumbled. "But the good news is, he'll forgive you." Yuki whispered. "We can predict the future." They both whispered at the same time.

Amu's phone rang, she answered it, "Moshi Moshi?" Amua sked. "Yes, put the X clip in and your precious friend don't get hurt." The voice whispered. "W-who are you?" Amu asked "Put the X clip in and I'll tell you." the voice whispered. Amu put the clip in," Okay, who are you?" Amu said. The line disconnected. There was a shock. Amu grabbed her head in agony. "Ikuto help" She said.

Ikuto could see amu's eyes turn a bright gold, to a dull lifeless gold slowly as she went limp. Amu quickly got of bed and walked to the door like a zombie. "Amu," Ikuto said. She didn't move a muscle. Su floated up to Ikuto and said, "Didn't I say not to trust Blue Moon." Su asked smirking. Ikuto went wide eyed and watched as Amu walked towards the window. She quickly jumped out and landed perfectly. He saw her mumble something her chars, yumi nodded and floated towards her. There was a grey light, "My Heart; Unlock…." amu transformed with Yumi. She had a black cloak like Yumi's, black and white tights, black Lolita shoes and a black and white Goth Lolita dress that was mostly black. Black devil wings and her hair longer than usual put into two pink pigtails on the side of her head (like utau's and the way she wore them when she was with blue moon in the beginning). "Character transformation: Dark Amulet." Amu said dully. Ikuto jumped after her, now character changed with your he landed perfectly on the ground. When he grabbed Amu's arm, she flung him away and jumped back. Ikuto instantly saw her eyes and the X clip glowing. Her eyes were a dull lifeless golden.

Her voice seemed to have a demonic ring to it as she spoke , "Get your hands off me and stop following me. I do not need your help, I do not want your love and I most certainly do not want your pity." She spat at him as she turned and jumped up, flying to a place unknown, leaving Ikuto dumbstruck, his heart aching.

~.~.~.~.~.~. Place Unknown~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Captain, Do you really think that was necessary?" The young brunette asked as she shifted herself to a different position beside her captain. The man smirked and turned towards her in his chair, "Of course my dear girl. He had to be removed somehow in order to fulfill this mission." The young girl nodded and bowed before standing up and walking out of the room. The man smirked as she left and peered out the window, "Just you wait my dear Amu, soon things will be clear." He spoke with a tone similar to a snake's. Sly and Secretive.


	13. Chapter 13 Part 1

Angel of darkness

Ah, we'll forget the disclaimer for now because it's very obvious I don't own SC .

On to the story (you lucky fishes, two chapters in a day. .)

….

The young woman struggled against the man's binds. Her brow was coated in sweat and dirt that had collected over the past two weeks without a bath in the dark room. Her voice scratchy and weak she managed to let out a plea "Please, I don't deserve his. I don't know where she it." She said through a chocked sob. The man's voice rang throughout the small room on an intercom, "Yes you do. Stop lying. All you have to do it tell us where she is and we'll let you go." He spoke sternly, his voice rough, obviously frustrated. The woman hung her head in defeat, her auburn hair falling in front of her face. "…fine." She muttered. The man sighed in relief. "Where. Is. She?" He asked. "Tokyo," was her soft reply, her voice rough and dry, "She is in Tokyo. She is under the alias Amu, Hinamori Amu." The woman golden-brown eyes glared at the wall at his ext question, "How can we be sure you're telling the truth?" He asked. The woman flinched slightly and her answer made it's way out of her mouth, "Because, I am her mother…" She looked down as tears spilled over her eyes and she let out a sob through her clenched teeth.

Please review for the rest ;3


End file.
